1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered opening and closing system for a vehicle's door which is adapted to open and close the door using power of a drive source such as a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a powered opening and closing system for a vehicle's openable and closable door, when an operation prohibiting condition such as that a vehicle is running or that the vehicle is ready for running is detected, an operation prohibiting mode is set so as to prohibit an automatic opening or closing of a sliding door by power of a motor. In addition, when the sliding door is opened abruptly due to an operation which is not based on the operator's intention such as an erroneous operation of or playing with the sliding door in question with the operation prohibiting mode set, in the event that an opening/closing control switch provided on the sliding door is operated in such a state, an electromagnetic clutch is engaged, and an operation force transmission path which links the motor and the sliding door is connected, so as to exert large resistance on the movement of the sliding door by rotating backwards the motor or a speed reduction gear. Accordingly, a braking force is applied to the sliding door so as to hold the sliding door in that position in such a way that the door is not moved therefrom (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-22513).
However, in the powered opening and closing system for a vehicle's openable and closable door disclosed in JP-A-2006-22513, even when the sliding door is opened abruptly while the operation prohibiting mode is being set, since no braking force can be applied to the sliding door being opened as long as the opening/closing control switch is operated, the sliding door may be opened widely before the opening/closing control switch is operated.